Another Direction
by StuckNote
Summary: Bertemunya Sasuke dengan cinta pertamanya membawa keretakan pada hubungannya dengan Hinata. Hinata menemukan arah lain untuk hidupnya, apakah itu? ( #WordsForU #EndingWave ) Starting Wave: RED oleh Kimono'z


**Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Genre: Drama, Crime**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning:** **Standar** **warning, Out Of Character, Typo(s) yang tak terhindarkan, AU.**

( #WordsForU #EndingWave )

Starting Wave: RED oleh Kimono'z

.oOo.

Hinata tidak mengerti, sungguh. Seharusnya saat ini ia dan Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan, kembali ke Jepang. Harusnya begitu, bukan berakhir dengan terjebak di Cafe yang dekat dengan hotel dimana mereka melakukan _'misi'_ , bersama dengan gadis yang berada di pelukan Sasuke sebagai pelengkap keheranan Hinata atas apa yang sedang terjadi.

Tadi pagi, niatnya sarapan dengan Sasuke malah berujung dengan menemani Shion ke kantor polisi dan mengurus beberapa keperluan terkait jenazah Ebisu, target RED yang ternyata adalah ayahnya Shion. Perihal hubungan Shion dengan Sasuke? Oh, Sasuke hanya mengatakan bahwa ia mengenal baik gadis itu. Padahal tinggal bilang saja kalau Shion itu mantannya Sasuke, apa susahnya?

Cafe dengan gaya arsitektur yang klasik dan minimalis ini memberikan kesan tenang untuk para pengunjungnya, terkecuali Hinata. Setengah mati Hinata menahan segala perasaan yang bercampur aduk di dalam dirinya. Marah, bingung, dan takut.

Yang membuat Hinata sakit hati dan berhasrat untuk mengamuk adalah, melihat betapa tak berdayanya Sasuke pada gadis itu. Seolah saat ini dunia Sasuke hanya berpusat pada Shion, gadis pirang yang memiliki bola mata yang hampir serupa dengan milik Hinata, namun lebih pekat. Seakan tidak ada Hinata yang membutuhkan kejelasan, Sasuke tak sekali pun memberikan satu penjelasan pada Hinata.

Menyedihkan.

Hinata memperhatikan Shion sekali lagi. Sial. Mengapa dia begitu mirip dengan Hinata? Jika saja rambutnya berwarna lavender dan matanya lebih pucat, maka dia akan terlihat seperti Hinata.

Hinata menutup matanya, mencoba berpikir tentang apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Dia seharusnya segera kembali ke Jepang, mengingat dirinya memiliki misi untuk segera diselesaikan. Misi yang baru ia terima setelah ia berhasil menuntaskan misinya untuk membunuh Ebisu, ayah dari gadis yang sampai sekarang tak juga menghentikan tangisannya.

Misi selanjutnya memang terdengar remeh, ia hanya harus mengambil dokumen-dokumen penting yang menjadi incaran kliennya, perihal isi dan untuk apa dokumen itu, Hinata tidak peduli yang penting adalah ia akan mendapatkan uang untuk usahanya itu.

Tak masalah jika kali ini ia menyelesaikan misinya tanpa Sasuke, toh sebelumnya juga ia pernah melakukan misi sendiri.

Lebih cepat diselesaikan maka lebih baik, bukan?

"Sasuke, selesaikan urusanmu. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan." Siapa juga yang tahan diabaikan selama berjam-jam? Pada dasarnya, perasaan Hinata tidaklah sekuat itu. Dia juga lelah dengan sikap Sasuke hari ini. Sasuke-lah yang membuat Hinata menjadi lemah, perasaannya pada Sasuke lah yang bisa saja membuatnya menjadi wanita yang kalah pada cintanya.

"Hinata..."

Sasuke hanya diam setelah menyebut namanya dan Hinata tak mampu mengartikan pandangan yang Sasuke berikan. Tidak, karena ia sudah diliputi dengan kemarahan.

Hinata menunggu tanggapan Sasuke, menyebut namanya tentu bukan sebuah tanggapan yang Hinata inginkan, itu tak cukup jelas. Tapi nihil. Suara tangisan Shion lebih menarik perhatian Sasuke daripada ultimatum Hinata.

Sekarang, jelas sudah yang menyebabkan rasa takut bersarang di hati Hinata. Hinata takut Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya. Hinata takut Shion menggantikan posisinya. Hinata takut bahwa setelah ini Sasuke tak lagi memilihnya.

"Aku pergi." Dengan itu Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke dan Shion berdua. Tak ada sedikit pun niat Sasuke untuk menahannya.

Selemah itukah posisi Hinata di hati Sasuke jika dibandingkan dengan Shion?

.oOo.

Satu yang sangat Hinata sayangkan, misi kali ini tidak melibatkan manusia, maksudnya ia tidak harus terlibat dengan manusia secara langsung. Ia hanya berkutat dengan sistem keamanan bodoh gedung yang memiliki lantai lebih dari 20 itu.

Sebenarnya Hinata mengharapkan misi untuk membunuh seseorang, setidaknya amarahnya yang terpendam sejak 2 hari belakangan ini bisa ia lampiaskan. Namun, dirinya harus kecewa lantaran kenyataannya misinya ini bisa berhasil tanpa menyakiti siapapun, termasuk security yang siaga di depan gedung ini.

Ia segera menuntaskan pekerjaannya, mengambil dokumen berupa beberapa lembar kertas yang sialnya berharga sangat mahal. Cihh, dasar orang kaya. Mengamankan dokumen yang kini tersimpan rapi, Hinata segera bergegas tanpa meninggalkan jejak sekali pun. Yaaah, meskipun hanya sendiri, dirinya tetaplah RED, dia tidak meninggalkan celah sedikitpun pada setiap misinya.

"Lihatlah, Sasuke! Tanpamu pekerjaan ini memerlukan sedikit lebih banyak waktu. Tapi setidaknya ini berjalan lancar. Yaa, sepertinya aku harus mulai terbiasa berkerja sendirian." Hinata bermonolog ria, sedikit menyalurkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Sasuke belum kembali. Entah ia akan kembali atau tidak.

.oOo.

 **St. Petersburg, Rusia**

Katakanlah Sasuke pria bodoh, mengabaikan kekasihnya yang ia jaga mati-matian hanya karena seseorang dari masa lalunya, cinta pertamanya.

Ini sudah seminggu sejak Hinata kembali ke Jepang tanpa dirinya dan ia belum menghubungi Hinata sama sekali. Jauh dari Hinata dan kini ia malah dekat dengan mantan kekasih nya. Entah bagaimana pandangan Hinata soal hubungan mereka saat ini.

Sasuke sadar bahwa ia telah menyakiti Hinata, Sasuke pun tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa tak seberdaya ini dan menemani Shion melewati masa dukanya.

Beberapa data masuk ke MacBook-nya, Sasuke meneliti datanya satu-persatu.

Ini perihal misi mereka sebagai RED. Sasuke dan Hinata memang tak pernah berinteraksi langsung dengan klien saat menyepakati sebuah pekerjaan, itu membuat mereka tak begitu tau siapa sebenarnya yang menggunakan jasa mereka. Mereka tak peduli dengan identitas klien, yang harus mereka ketahui adalah identitas target. Bagi Hinata, yang penting uang mengalir, tak masalah siapa yang telah memberinya uang.

Tetapi bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa mengetahuinya, jika ingin, ia dan Hinata bisa saja tau siapa orang yang menjadi klien mereka, sangat mudah untuk mengetahui hal itu.

Jadilah Sasuke repot-repot berkutat dengan MacBook andalannya, menelusuri identitas klien yang menyewa mereka untuk membunuh Ebisu, ayahnya Shion.

Sasuke memperhatikan data-data di monitornya sekali lagi, memastikan bahwa semuanya sudah benar, datanya akurat. Sial. Mengapa tidak dari kemarin-kemarin saja Sasuke menguaknya? Mengapa baru sekarang di saat hubungannya dengan Hinata merenggang terlalu lama?

"Tertangkap kau!" _Gotcha,_ Sasuke menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya, tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.oOo

 **Akatsuki Apartemen, Tokyo.**

"Ada perlu apa?" Sesaat setelah mematung di depan pintu, Hinata bersuara.

Ingin rasanya Hinata mati rasa! Orang di depannya ini selalu saja mampu mengacak-acak perasaan Hinata. Hinata tidak bisa membiarkan itu, tidak setelah orang ini mengabaikannya sampai seminggu.

"Sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, sayangku?" Ewwh, demi apapun, siapa sih orang di depannya ini? Hinata ingin muntah rasanya saat mendengar perkataannya barusan.

"Katakan apa keperluanmu, Uchiha!"

"Yaa, seperti nya kau sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Seperti kau tidak sibuk dengan masa lalumu saja."

"Kulihat kau cemburu, jadi mengapa tidak membiarkan aku masuk terlebih dahulu?"

Ingin masuk? Oh tidak semudah itu, Sasuke. Hadapi dulu Hinata dan asumsi buruknya tentang dirimu belakangan ini.

"Apa keperluanmu sampai datang kesini, Uchiha?"

"Untuk _tidur_ dengan kekasihku, mungkin?"

"Jadi, Shion tidak bisa memuaskanmu, Uchiha?" Hinata ingin sekali tertawa saat mengatakan itu. Perkataannya tadi itu terdengar sangat cemburu, bukan?

"Aku merindukanmu, Hinata." Ya. Sasuke tidak berbohong, Hinata bisa melihatnya. Tapi Hinata sudah terlanjur sakit hati, dia ingin menghukum Sasuke.

"Tidak, sampai kau menjelaskan semuanya!" Dengan itu Hinata mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka, menutup pintu apartemennya.

.oOo.

Hinata melihat data-data yang dikirimkan Sasuke kepadanya. Jadi, ini penjelasan Sasuke?

Data tersebut tidak lebih dari informasi komunikasi dan data tambahan lainnya. Hinata ingat bagaimana ia menerima misi untuk membunuh Ebisu. Tidak mungkin 'kan ia menerima misi yang terdapat dalam gulungan kecil dan diberikan oleh _waiter_ , tidak. Gulungan itu hanya berisi lokasi untuk mengeksekusi Ebisu, sebelumnya Hinata sudah berkomunikasi dengan kliennya, secara rahasia tentu saja.

Baguslah kalau Sasuke mengirimkan data kliennya itu, yaah data itu sedikit banyak dapat menyelamatkan Sasuke, menyelamatkan hubungan mereka.

Shion.

Siapa sangka, ternyata orang yang menangisi kematian Ebisu dan yang memberi perintah untuk membunuhnya adalah orang yang sama. Mencoba memanfaatkan keadaan dan menarik simpati Sasuke? Haah, dasar gadis licik.

Untungnya Shion tidak mengetahui identitas RED, tidak ada yang mengetahui identitas RED. Sejauh ini, Hinata dan Sasuke aman.

Hinata melirik ponselnya yang berdering, sekarang apa, Sasuke?

 _"Bagaimana? Bolehkah aku datang? Kurasa semua informasi itu sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya."_

Sasuke bodoh. Bagaimana bisa data itu menjelaskan tentang sikap Sasuke yang lemah terhadap Shion?

Memangnya data itu bisa menjelaskan betapa tidak berdayanya Sasuke melihat Shion menangis?

Kenyataan bahwa Shion-lah yang menyewa mereka untuk membunuh ayahnya sendiri tidak ada kaitannya dengan perilaku Sasuke terhadap Shion, tidak ada.

Lalu sekarang apa?

"Bodoh, datanglah."

Hinata menyerah pada Sasuke.

-

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke langsung datang ke tempat Hinata.

Hinata membukakan pintu dengan tidak antusias, Sasuke kira _mood_ Hinata sudah membaik, tapi sepertinya tidak.

"Kita perlu bicara." Hinata menarik Sasuke perlahan, meminta waktu untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Maka berbicaralah sepuas yang kau inginkan, Hinata."

"Aku ingin mengakhirinya."

"Apaa? Apa-apaan ini, Hinata? Hanya karena Shion kita jadi begini? Ini tidak lucu sama sekali, sayang." Sasuke tidak habis pikir, ia kira semuanya sudah selesai, semuanya sudah membaik seperti biasanya. Lalu ini apa? Apa yang baru saja Hinata katakan? Mengakhirinya? Mengakhiri apa?

"Ini bukan tentang Shion, ini tentang keluargamu. Kau tahu, kita ini sangat berbeda, bukan? Bagaimana bisa keluargamu menerimaku. Aku tidak sebanding." Hinata menunduk, mengingat baik-baik apa yang menjadi kekhawatirannya selama ini.

"Tidak sebanding? Lalu siapa yang pantas, Hinata? Apakah aku seburuk itu dalam memperlakukanmu?."

"Keluargamu itu..."

"Tidak seperti itu, Hinata. Aku mengerti sejak kau berbicara tentang latar belakang kita dan tentang orangtuaku. Kau harus tau, mereka tidak seburuk itu."

"Maksudmu?"

Sasuke memandang Hinata lekat, menyalurkan seluruh perasaan yang ada dalam dirinya. Ia tidak akan sanggup jika tanpa Hinata.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan orangtuaku, mereka bilang ingin bertemu. Aku menceritakan latar belakangmu, mereka tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Mereka hanya bilang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Sasuke..."

Hinata menahan air matanya. Entah darimana pikiran buruk itu datang, mengapa ia mengkhawatirkan pendapat keluarga Sasuke ketika Sasuke bilang bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Tapi kupikir memang harus ada yang diakhiri." Bukan, bukan Hinata yang mengucapkannya. Hinata tengah sibuk merutuki pemikiran bodohnya tentang keluarga Sasuke. Sekarang Hinata mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sasuke setelah mendengar kata yang sempat Hinata ucapkan di awal.

"Hmm?"

Tentu saja Hinata menuntut penjelasan dari Sasuke.

"Tenanglah, Hinata. Maksudku mengakhiri pekerjaan kita. Aku bisa memberikan semuanya padamu, Hinata. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan cara untuk bertahan hidup, kau tidak perlu bekerja sekeras itu untuk mendapatkan uang. Berhenti, Hinata. Menikahlah denganku."

Sasuke mencium punggung tangan Hinata, mengajaknya untuk melangkah, meninggalkan dunia kelam mereka.

"Tapi aku..."

"Kau bekerja hanya untuk uang, Hinata, bukan untuk kewajiban. Tak apa jika kau meninggalkan pekerjaan itu."

"Sasuke, kau tahu bukan bahwa aku tidak pernah hidup dengan mudah. Aku tumbuh dengan berusaha keras untuk bertahan hidup. Ini tidak mudah Sasuke, meninggalkan kehidupanku."

"Untuk itulah kita bertemu, Hinata. Harusnya bukan aku yang mengikutimu, kaulah yang harus masuk ke dalam kehidupanku Hinata. Kau pantas untuk menikmati hidup yang lebih mudah."

Sasuke benar, Hinata melakukan semua pekerjaannya hanya karena uang. Membunuh, mencuri, mengantar barang terlarang, semua ia lakukan hanya untuk mendapatkan uang, bukan yang lain. Jika bukan karena uang, Hinata tidak akan melakukan semua itu.

Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa jika Hinata mengakhiri perannya sebagai pelaku kriminal? Apa Sasuke dadan keluarganya benar-benar dapat menerima Hinata?

"Aku..." Hinata memeluk Sasuke erat, menumpahkan semua bebannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku ingin berkeluarga, Sasuke."

Iyaa, Sasuke membuat Hinata lemah, bahkan terhadap dirinya sendiri. Lihatlah, mungkin mulai saat ini Hinata akan menjadi wanita lemah yang berurusan dengan hal-hal rumah tangga. Menjadi wanita yang sepenuhnya berada dalam perlindungan seorang lelaki.

Hinata melemah, tapi ia yakin ia akan bahagia, karena apa? Karena Sasuke-lah yang menawarkannya.

"Hinata, untuk membangun sebuah keluarga kita membutuhkan keturunan, bukan?"

"Hmm, iyaa. Lalu?"

"Ayo kita buat." Sasuke memberikan senyuman menggoda. Si Uchiha ini, dengan memasang ekspresi seperti itu mana bisa Hinata menolaknya.

.oOo.

 **A/N:** Waaa sudah selesai, maaf kalau mengecewakan. Terimakasih buat yang sudah membacanya, agak susah emang ngebuat Ending Wave dari ff RED ini. Tapi, Alhamdulillah selesai jugaaa. Aku seneng, semoga kalian juga seneng dan suka sama ending Wave-nya. Jangan lupa review yaaa, hehehehe.


End file.
